pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/Pokemon Academy: The Alola Experiment / Joey breaks her teeth / Tooth or Consequences
Joey was thankful for the compliments that people where giving her. She wanted to say something about it, but she knew that if she did it would cause her perfect teeth to well, not be so perfect anymore, so she decided not to say anything about it. The bell rings and Joey headed to class. Joey was sitting in class. A female teacher walks past her and hands her a paper. The girl looks at the paper and it says an F on it. Joey frowns and begins thinking, but as she begins thinking about what she could do to turn that around to get an A+. He then thought of something. She thought that she could use her perfect teeth to get what she wants. She turns to the teacher and smiles. The teacher turns around and looks at the smiles and she was amazed by it. “You get an A!” She grabs the paper and turns the F to an A. Joey grabs the paper and smiles. With these perfect teeth, Joey could do anything that she wanted, and to her, that was a good thing because now it felt like Joey was completely unstoppable. Joey walks down the street and smiles happily. However, Joey trips and falls on to the ground. Her front tooth hits the ground and chips. The piece of the tooth chip rolls away. “No!” Joey shouts as she screams. The girl was horrified that her tooth had chipped. She was disappointed with the chipped tooth. Joey knew that she needed to do something and do something fast. So, she thought of all the people she knew who could probably fix the problem that she was having right now. As she stood there, she remembers Professor Kukui. “Maybe Professor Kukui can help? We did deliver that Cosmog egg to him at that time, and he seemed like a nice guy…” Joey rushed to Professor Kukui’s lab and after a few seconds of catching up, Joey was sitting on a bed at Professor Kukui’s laboratory. The Professor was looking at her tooth; trying to do a full investigation on it. “Looks like the tooth will grow back in seven days.” The Professor said, after doing a good checkup, that took him a while to do. Even though Joey had that chipped tooth, the Professor still felt that Joey’s teeth were incredibly perfect and couldn’t be unmatched. Joey’s heart broke and she started to feel sad. “No!” Joey screamed. “Sorry, Joey...” Joey then began thinking about what would happen if she decided to go to school. She didn’t want the kids at school to make fun of her, especially Hannah, the girl who she hated the most out of everyone at the school because of their disagreement about the Ultra Beasts “Do I have to go to school?” Professor Kukui started laughing as he found her hysteria to be hilarious. “Yes. It's just a chipped tooth cousin. It's not the end of the world.” Kukui said. Professor Kukui shrugged his shoulders but felt bad that he had to tell her that. “Sigh.” She said. Later that night, Joey wakes up. As she was sleep, she came up with an idea of something she could do, which could hide her chipped tooth, when she would go to school tomorrow. Joey gets up out of her bed and begins floating, thanks to the powers of the Z-Ring she had on her wrist. She looked at Fox and Hannah who were sleeping in their beds, hoping that they wouldn’t see her. Joey opens her doors and floats in her room; she knew that her roommates were sleeping so he decided to float, so that way she wouldn't get caught by walking. Joey smiles. She came up with the perfect idea, so no one would see her chipped tooth. “With my plan, no one will have to know about my chipped tooth.” She whispered. Category:Blog posts